


Hazy

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: alternate titlesFever DreamandUp In Smoke





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning for pot, antijack and some suggestive themes! I literally had to look up how to use a bong for this  
> Edit: thanks so much to ReinaBeans for helping me with my bong facts!! and thank you so much for being so sweet, I appreciate it so much!!

Jack is laying back in a pile of pillows, sinking into cotton on a cloud of smoke. He smiles, slow and soft up at the blankets he set up in a blanket fort for the occasion, staring up at the patterns and creases and folds of the fabric hanging above his head.

It's only his second hit but he's already floating, in that space in the clouds where everything is slow and dreamy. He makes a mental note to buy this stuff again, the rain tapping on the windows and the roof lulling him. He turns slowly, movements languid as his eyes settle on Anti, looking Sam over with clever fingers and a furrowed brow. It takes Jack a second to actually pull himself away from the heaven that is the pillow pile, touching them like a lover as he silently promises them he'll return back to their loving embrace as soon as he possibly can.

He sits up, and Anti's acid eyes flicker from the bong in his hand to Jack, who's still smiling as he holds a hand out to take Sam from Anti’s pale fingers. Anti hands it over, silent as Jack packs a little more in and grabs for his lighter, discarded among pillowy softness and sheets that smell like home.

He makes sure there's still enough before lighting and taking in a breath, watching as smoke starts to curl inside, holding it up to Anti and waiting for him to put his lips to the mouthpiece before lighting again.

"Draw it in slow, and you have to hold it," he hums, voice raspier than usual. Anti gives a subtle nod, drawing the smoke in until Jack pulls it away, setting it down as he turns to Anti, who's already letting the smoke curl out.

"No, yeh have to hold it longer," he chuckles, Anti giving a small, frustrated huff that sends smoke out of his nose, reminding Jack of an irritated dragon, and subsequently Puff the Magic Dragon. He chuckles at the thought, shaking his head when Anti gives him a questioning look, irritation hiding embarrassment as he snaps out a 'what?' Jack just shakes his head, lighting the bowl and drawing in a breath, an idea drifting in his mind as smoke forms and he pulls the bong toward himself, much to Anti's confusion. He smiles around the pipe, holding up a finger for Anti to wait as he lights it and draws in a long pull, letting it sit in his lungs as he grabs the neckline of Anti's shirt loosely and draws him closer, moving up onto his knees as he leans in, tapping Anti's lips and leaning even closer when his lips part.

He lets the smoke out slowly, Anti drawing it in as their lips barely brush, sending a thrill up Jack’s spine that sends a smile to his face as Anti finally pulls back, cheeks tinted pink. Jack smiles, putting a hand to his chest.

"Hold it til I say."

Anti nods, electric eyes flitting from Jack's eyes to his lips, face coloring even more and making Jack chuckle, enjoying the flustered expression Anti tries to hide.

"Keep holdin it," he murmurs, thumb running over the soft material of Anti's shirt, feeling the way his heart pounds under his fingers. He leans in again, eyes just barely open, trained on the dark lips just centimeters from his own.

"Breathe out."

Smoke fans out between them in a cloud, Anti's eyes locked on Jack’s face as he studies him. He looks at him as if he's seeing him for the first time, as if he's not looking at someone who could be his twin, his warped reflection. He thinks he sees what Dark sees when he looks at Anti, the dark lips framed handsomely by facial hair, dark green fringe pushed beside thick brows and hypnotic eyes. He's leaning in again before he realizes it, lips slotting perfectly against Anti's as he grips the shirt under his hand, holding him captive underneath him as he pulls him into a slow and easy kiss.

He settles in Anti's lap, moving his hands to wrap loosely around Anti’s slim neck as Anti sits up, hands coming up to settle on Jack’s hips, thumbs running along the hem of his shirt until they meet the skin over his waistband, sending a pleasant shiver up Jack’s spine.

He doesn't know how long they stay that way, Jack’s hands carding through forest green hair and Anti's hands holding Jack's hips firmly, keeping him anchored as their lips move in an easy glide. He doesn't care how long it's been, and doesn't mind never moving from this spot for the rest of the sleepy, dreary day. But then his stomach rumbles traitorously, Anti pulling back reluctantly to smirk up at him with dark eyes and a raised brow as Jack chases his lips.

"We should've grabbed food," he hums, voice easy as his thumbs rub firm circles in the skin he's uncovered just under Jack's shirt. Jack hums his agreement but doesn't make a move to disengage from his loose hold, leaning in to brush their lips together in a handful of soft, barely-there kisses.

"C'mon, green bean," Anti hums fondly, lips quirked up at the corner in a small smile. "Let's grab some food."

Jack groans, pulling himself closer and locking his arms, making it abundantly clear that he still has no plans of moving. He hears Anti huff out a small puff of air from his nose, a sigh he recognizes as a laugh before his hands move under Jack's thighs, lifting him easily as he stands, Jack’s arms tightening around his neck and legs coming up to wrap around his waist, slightly alarmed by the sudden movement and change in position. But Anti holds his weight easily, carrying him toward the kitchen to grab some food for the both of them, and Jack settles easily into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> based on snuggletart's potverse!! this may not be for everyone, because the main ship is antijack, so if that squigs you out you don't have to read, I wouldn't want you guys reading something that made you uncomfortable!! thanks so much to the anon who requested fluffy antijack, I hope you like it hun!! also, I literally know nothing about the Marijuanas because I'm a sheltered suburban socially anxious goodie two shoes, so if my pot facts are incorrect it's because I have literally never had The Pot. hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
